The wedding
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: Mary Potter (Female Harry), Ron, Hermione, and Draco visit Mary's cousin Bella for her wedding. I suck at summery's. Takes place during deathly hallows
1. Chapter 1

**Before I get to the good stuff you should know some stuff.**

**Replacing Harry will be a girl named Mary**

**Mary Is Bella swan's sister**

**Bella is 1 year older then Mary**

**Bella is a squib (A mugge born to wizard parents)**

**James and Lily put Bella up for muggle adoption as to protect her from their kind**

**Mary is a Animagus, Metamorphmagus, AND a Parseltongue. (This is purely to make the story more fun)**

**This takes place during the summer before Mary's 7th year.**

**Draco is one of the good guys**

**Draco and Mary are dating**

**Mary has been invited to spend he summer with Bella and her Fiance as to attend their wedding.**

**Lets hope this story works out...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary! Someone is on the phone for you!" Draco called from the large tents small kitchen.  
Mary ran down the steps, taking them two at a time.  
"Thank you." She said, giving the blond boy a peck on the cheek.  
He smiled and left the room to give her some privacy.  
On the other end Bella was sitting in the Cullen's living room surrounded by her soon to be family waiting eagerly to tell the wonderful news to her sister, who I might add, she met only months ago.  
"Hello?" Mary said, he accent thick.  
"Hey Mary!" Bella said her eyes sparkling.  
"Oh, Bella dear. How are you?" Emmett laughed at her accent.  
"Oh I am wonderful. I have something to tell you." She said.  
Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Well, what are you waiting for. Tell me."  
"She is getting married!" Alice yelled, making sure she was heard. Emmett started laughing and bella glared at them  
"Oh, Bella darling! That is fantastic. Am I correct to assume that you are not alone?"  
"You are correct. I am with my in-laws." Bella said  
"Wonderful! Will you please put me on speaker, I would love to speak with them."  
"Hello Mary!" Alice said "I am Alice! Bella's new sister, and yours as well!" She shouted squealing  
"Well hello Alice. I am rather exited to be your sister as well." Mary said  
Everyone introduced them selves.  
"So? When shall your wedding be taking place?"  
Mary was hoping for it to be soon so her, Ron, Hermione and Draco needed to continue their hunt for horcruxe's.  
But it would be nice to have a break.  
"In two weeks. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Do you think you can make it?" Bella said her fingers crossed.  
"I will try my best."  
"Wonderful!" She squealed  
"You may stay here if you would like." Esme added before she hung up.  
"That is very kind of you, but I will bringing along a few friends, they want to see America and will be quite delighted to assist me on my trip" She said "Well, I must be going, but I will hopefully see you all very soon."  
Everyone shouted good-bye and hung up the phone.  
Mary walked over to the bunks were the rest of the lot were waiting patently.  
"How would you guys like to go on a trip?" She asked, clasping her hands together  
"What! Mary, what about the Horcruxe's?" Draco said.  
"Well... Bella is getting married. I promised to be there. And come on, we haven't found anything in almost 3 months!"  
They nodded subconsciously.  
"Well, we can disparate there, we can set up camp in the forest near there and put up some protective shields, until we find a place to stay. Come on, you guys need a break!"  
Finally, after a few more minutes of convincing they agreed.  
They decided to leave tonight, so at about 1 am they packed up their stuff and she imagined the forest in forks near Bella.  
After the (Un)delightful feeling of being stretched like a rubber band they were their.  
They set up their deceptive tent.  
They said spells to make it so that if anyone other then them were to poke their heads in it would be normal.  
And no one who had dark intentions could come within a mile of them.  
They went in a slept until noon the next day.  
At 3 she decided to surprise Bella.  
She called the number and only waited about two seconds before she picked up.  
"Bella darling!" She said happily and full of enthusiasm.  
"Hey Mary!"  
"I have something to tell you..." She said  
"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice suddenly sad.  
"I will not be heading to forks..."  
"What! But Mary-"  
"You didn't let me finish! Lord, I thought Charlie taught you manners! I can't come... because I am already here!"  
Bella smiled  
"Don't you ever do that again! You practically gave me a heart attack! When will I see you!?" Bella practically screamed into the phone  
All around both Bella and Mary the group of people surrounding them burst out in laughter.  
"Sorry sis, I couldn't resist." She said laughing.  
"When are you coming? I miss you!"  
"Soon, We don't exactly have a place to stay yet..."  
"What!? Were are you guys staying?" Esme shouted at the phone. "You and your friends are welcome to stay here for the time being."  
"Thank you , but we are camping. We haven't been camping for a while so we decided to do that."  
Ron snorted at the part about them not camping in a while. They have been camping for months.  
She glared at him.  
"Alright..." Esme said with a huff.  
"Don't worry, we will find a place in due time. For now, I must go. I will see you soon Bella"  
She hung up before Bella can answer.  
"Well, we better get a hotel room." She said  
They packed their stuff and Mary put it in her never ending bag.

_**I am very sorry for the length of this chapter.  
****If you have any Ideas for the next chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me all of your wonderful ideas in the reviews.  
****Until I write again...  
-LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory**_


	3. Chapter 3

Mary's POV

We walked into a hotel about 20 minutes from the Cullen household.  
I have never actually met Bella and was quite anxious to do so. With the muggle money I brought I was able to pay for the grandest hotel room they offered.  
There was a large tan couch that wrapped around the living quarters. I was sitting on Draco's lap and his arms were wrapped around my waist.  
Hermione was lying across the length of the sofa and her head was resting on Rons lap.  
"Would you mind if I invited Bella and her family over for dinner this evening?" I asked. Draco had his head tucked into my neck and he said yes, tickling the skin and making me laugh. Ron and Hermione smiled and both agreed. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and rung up Bella.  
"Mary?" Bella said.  
"Hello Bella dear. My friends and I were wondering if you and your family would like to join us for dinner this evening." I asked politely.  
I could practically hear her smiling. "We would love to!"  
"Wonderful!" I said. I gave her the hotels address and room number.  
"We will meet you in two hours in the lobby" I said and hung up the phone.  
I saw Draco frown as I slid of his lap.  
"I need to shower, I will be out in a bit." I said and gave him a peck on the lips.  
After my shower I did my hair and walked to the kitchen to begin dinner.  
I decided to make Boeuf bourguignon. It is a traditional French meal – a stew made of beef braised in red wine, beef broth and seasoned with garlic, onions, fresh herbs and mushrooms.  
As I used put the stew in the oven Draco snuck up behind me and grabbed my sides. I yelped.  
The Cullens where due to arrive in about five minutes so we got ready to head down stairs when I turned to Draco. "Do you want to practice in the lobby as we wait…?"  
he smiled and handed me my guitar. Ron and Hermione loved hearing me sing and knew I had just finished a song that I will be singing with Draco.  
When we reached the lobby Draco and I sat, our legs touching, and I began to slowly strum.

Jaspers Pov  
We walked into the hotel and there was a crowd surrounding a girl and a boy who were singing a song I had never heard before.

(Mary and Draco)

Don't listen to a world I say

The screams all sound the same  
Though the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

(Mary)

I don't like walking around  
This old and empty house

(Draco)

So hold my hand, I'll walk you through my dear

(Mary)

The stairs creak as I sleep  
It's keeping me awake

(Draco)

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

(Mary)

Some days I can't even trust myself

(Draco)

It's killing me to see you this way

(Mary and Draco)

Cause through the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

(Draco)

Da ta da da da...

(Mary)

There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back

(Draco)

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

(Mary)

Soon it will be over, and buried with our past

(Draco)

We used to play outside when we were Young  
And full of life  
And full of love

(Mary)

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right

(Draco)

Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

(Mary and Draco)

Cause though the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore  
Don't listen to a word I say  
The screams all sound the same  
Though the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is a ghost of you  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep  
Don't listen to a word I say  
The screams all sound the same  
Though the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
The screams all sound the same  
Though the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

(Mary)

Though the truth may vary this  
Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

The girls voice was beautiful. I was receiving waves of love and admiration from them.  
As they finished the boy stood up and took the girl in his arms, kissing her gently.  
The crowd was clapping and the girl thanked them and made her way towards us with her arm around the boys waist.  
"You must be the Cullens. I am Mary and this is Draco." The girl said with a thick English accent  
"Jasper." I said extending a hand.  
Bella ran and grabbed the petite girl in a hug.  
"I can't believe it. Meeting you in person just makes this so real…" Bella said.  
Mary smiled. "Well, Come upstairs. Dinner should be done." She walked over to the couch and grabbed the hand of a red headed boy that was sitting there with a brown haired girl.  
"Ron, Hermione. Let us go, I believe dinner is done." The stood and smiled at us.  
They led us to a huge luxurious room and we sat on the couch as Mary led Bella into the kitchen.  
"I have made Boeuf bourguignon. I hope you and your family are hungry. I have spent hours cooking this." I heard her say. I saw Carlisle frown.  
Edward leaned over to me. I can't their thoughts… none of theirs…" He said  
Mary walked in, balancing about ten bowls of stew. She passed them around to us.  
Carlise quickly spoke. "I hate to say this Mary but we are all on a diet…" She looked sad but the look left almost as soon as it came.  
"Is there anything else I can make you instead?" She asked politely.  
"No thank you. We ate before we came." She stared at Carlise with a look and I felt something click in her. She smiled and dismissed herself and Draco to the kitchen. Then the most peculiar thing happened. No matter how close I listened I couldn't hear them.

Mary's POV

"My sister is marrying a vampire…" I said in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had finally come.

Bella was getting married today. It is 9:00 and we all had just finished getting ready. Ron is wearing a black tux and Hermione a beautiful red dress.

Draco was wearing a white tux and I was wearing a green dress. I had a snake hair piece in my hair, which was in delicate curls.

We all jumped in the car we have been renting and started to make our way to the Cullens. I have not yet been to their house but from what I have seen in Bellas' memories it is quite beautiful.

We arrived soon after and where met at the door by Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"Hello everyone." I said walking with Dracos arm gently wrapped around my waist.

"You all look amazing." Esme said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said

Draco grabbed my hands and kissed them.

"You are so beautiful." He said

"I love you dragon." I said. The led us into the house and I saw a grand white piano in the living room.

I gasped and I swear my heart momentarily stopped.

Edward laughed.

I looked at him.

"May I... May I play it...?" I asked, taking a step towards the beautiful interment.

He nodded and I slowly sat on the bench, Draco by my side.

I started playing and before I knew it I was singing, everything else forgotten.

Dites-moi d'où il vient

Enfin je serais où je vais

Maman dis que lorsqu'on cherche bien

On finit toujours par trouver

Elle dit qu'il n'est jamais très loin

Qu'il part très souvent travailler

Maman dit travailler c'est bien

Bien mieux qu'être mal accompagné

Pas vrai?

Où est ton papa?

Dis moi où est ton papa!

Sans même devoir lui parler,

Il sait ce qu'il ne va pas.

Hein sacré papa!

Dis moi où es-tu caché!

Ça doit...

Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai

Compté mes doigts

Hé!

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Outai outai où papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Outai outai où papaoutai?

Quoi, qu'on y croit ou pas

Y aura bien un jour où on y croira plus

Un jour où l'autre on sera tous papa

Et d'un jour à l'autre on aura disparu

Serons-nous détestable?

Serons-nous admirable?

Des géniteurs ou des génies?

Dites nous qui donnait

Sans soucis responsable!

Ah dites nous qui diar

Tout le monde sait

Comment on fait des bébés

Mais personne sait

Comment on fait des papas

Monsieur j'sais tout

On aurait hérité, c'est ça.

Trop d'sucer d'son pouce ou quoi?

Dites nous où s'est caché,

Ça doit...

Faire au moins mille fois qu'on a

Bouffé nos doigts

Hé!

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Outai outai où papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Outai outai où papaoutai?

Où est ton papa?

Dis moi où est ton papa!

Sans même devoir lui parler,

Il sait ce qu'il ne va pas.

Hein sacré papa!

Dis moi où es-tu caché!

Ça doit...

Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai

Compté mes doigts

Hé!

Où est ton papa?

Dis moi où est ton papa!

Sans même devoir lui parler,

Il sait ce qu'il ne va pas.

Hein sacré papa!

Dis moi où es-tu caché!

Ça doit...

Faire au moins mille fois que j'ai

Compté mes doigts

Hé!

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Outai outai où papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Où t'es? Papaoutai?

Outai outai où papaoutai?

(A/N watch?v=dj6j7AR-L0)

I finished and opened my eyes.  
Everyone was now staring at me with wide eyes.  
Draco kissed me on the cheeks.

"Was that French…?" Jasper asked.  
"Yes. I wrote it myself…." I said. The all stared.  
I felt uncomfortable and flinched.  
Carlisle finally snapped out of it.  
"My apologies" He said and he turned to everyone. "You should all go get ready" He said to his family.  
I smiled as they walked away. Hermione took over the piano and began playing Rose from titanic.  
Draco took my small hand in his own and we began to dance. I could sense someone watching but I didn't care. When the song finally came to an end he pushed my chin up so my Green eyes met his gray eyes. He kissed me passionately and then he pulled away in shock. I then realized my eyes, hair and lips where turning a light shade of dusty pink. Before anyone noticed I focused on turning back to normal.  
I looked at thanked the lord that Carlisle and Esme, who where watching us dance and are now talking, didn't notice.  
"Would you like to walk in the forest with me for a while?" He asked.  
I took his hand.  
"I would love to." I said.  
Ignoring Carlisles protests we walked out the door.  
It was peaceful out here.  
I took a seat in the grass.  
A small garden snake slithered up to us.  
"Hello friend." I said in parseltongue  
"You… You can sssspeak to me young one?" The snake said  
"Indeed I can." I said

We had a short conversation before it left.

We sat in silence for a while, our hands intertwined and our foreheads touching.  
Finally I spoke. "Draco?" I asked quietly  
"Yes love?" He said.  
I hid my face in the crook of his neck.  
"I miss Sirius…" i said as a single tear slid down my cheek.  
He wiped it away.  
"He is dead and it is all my fault…" I said crying now  
"Mary! It is not your fault they killed him!"  
"Yes it is! Just like my parents!" I said sobbing into his chest.  
He stroked my hair and whispered to me.  
"Love… It is not your fault they are dead… You need to see that…"  
I sensed Emmett behind us, staring. He had heard everything...  
"It is quite impolite to stare Emmett." I said without turning around.  
Draco took a white cloth from his breast pocket and dabbed my eyes dry.  
"Shall we be going?" I said to Emmett, while taking my loves hand in my own.  
We walked back to the house.  
"I still cannot believe you wore Slytherin colors." Draco said smiling.  
"Whats a 'slytherin'?" Emmett asked.  
"It is one of the houses at school. Their colors are silver and green." He nodded and we kept walking.

Once we reached the house we saw everyone, with the exception of Alice, Rosalie and Bella, setting up chairs and a stage and isle. I smiled and jumped in to help.

...5 hours later…

The guests where just starting to arrive. I asked Draco to save me a seat and I ran upstairs to see Bella in her dress.  
I knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Come in Mary." Alice said. I opened the door and gasped. Bella gasped as well.  
"You look so beautiful!" We said at the same time before laughing.  
"Are you ready…?" I asked meeting her eyes.  
"You...Your eyes!" I suddenly realised what happened and fixed it.  
"What are you talking about Bella?" I asked, faking confusion.  
"They… They were red…" She said.  
Alice and Rosalie spun to face me.  
"You must be stressed" I said.  
She sighed. "That must be it."  
I gave her a hug and told her Draco was waiting for me and I ran down the stairs.  
Draco was sitting at a table with Ron, Hermione, and Emmett.  
He jumped up and pulled out my chair for me.  
"Why can't you be a gentleman like that Em?" Rosalie said in a low whisper.  
I laughed. Draco took his seat to my right. He pulled my close and suddenly there was a small white rose in his hands.  
He handed it to me. "I love you Mary."  
"I love you to Dragon" Emmett looked at me with a mix of pity and confusion. I could tell he wanted to talk about earlier.  
"Emmett… Would you like to talk about what you overheard in the woods?" He nodded.  
I stood up and told him to follow me. We went deep into the woods and he looked at me.  
Before he could say anything I pulled out my wand. "obliviate" I said pointing my wand it his chest.  
The spell bound of him and nearly hit me. Luckly I ducked in time to avoid the flash of silver.  
I swore under my breath. I aimed at his dead heart and tried again.  
This time his eyes turned glossy and white for a moment before turning normal again.  
"Mary… How did we get out here?"  
"Don't you remember?" I asked.  
"No…"  
"well it doesn't matter now. Lets get back to the wedding." I said.  
This time he swore and we walked quickly back.  
We sat and the music began to play. Edward was standing at the alter staring wide eyes as a beautiful Bella made her way towards him.

The wedding went well. People were now eating and laughing and dancing.  
I grabbed Dracos hands and lead him behind the house.  
I grabbed out a muggle eyepod and turned on collide.  
We began to dance.  
(A/N Here is the link to the dance they did: watch?v=Xj-HhK1Rjg)  
About a fourth of the way through I noticed a crowd forming around us. But we ignorded it and danced on. As the song ended Draco pulled me into a passionate kiss.  
There was cheering and whistling.  
We looked up and smiled. Bella was in the front of the crowd with Edward and the rest of them by her side.  
"You… You are incredible…" She said in awe.  
"Thank you. I said smiling.  
I looked as Alices face got a look of horror.  
She turned to Edward. "The volturi are coming!" She said in a panicked whisper.  
He looked at Bella. Then at Alice. "When?" "10 Minutes"  
He looked at her with scared hopeful eyes.  
"We can't run. They will find us…" She said. I ran to get Hermione and Ron.  
Draco followed after me.  
"The Vampire council is coming. If anything happens stick to the plan!" I said to Ron and Hermione.  
"What plan?" Draco said.  
I just stared at him. "I love you dragon… no matter what happens…" He started to look paniced.  
"Mary… They aren't coming for us… They don't even know where we are…"  
The Cullens made all the guests leave but I refused. So did Draco, then Ron and Hermione.  
Bella looked at Edward.  
"We can't force them to leave…" He said.  
I grasped Draco's hand as I say them in the distance. My other hand was on my wand. The others had their wands secretly ready as well.  
With them… About ten death eaters. I gasped.  
The Cullens looked confused.  
I grasped Dracos hand tighter.  
The reached us and stopped.  
"We mean you no harm." Aro said to Carlisle. "We just want the girl." He said.  
"You will never take Bella!" Edward shouted.  
"Not Bella…" He said "Her" He pointed at me.


End file.
